


Me and you friends (I don't think so) part 2

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Serena and Bernie have been married for ten years. They have got 4 month old twins. But things change when Bernie starts to feel left out.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 40
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



Serena and Bernie have been married for 10 years. When they both qualified they came back to Holby and started working at the local hospital. They had their ups and downs like most couple's. But they always came out stronger than ever. They bought themselves a nice house. And 4 months ago Serena gave birth to twins. A boy called Lucas and a girl called Evelyn after Serena's Nan. Serena was sat in the pub one night having a drink. When she saw spotted a gorgeous woman walk in and go to the bar. Serena couldn't take her eyes off her. The woman got herself a drink and looked over at Serena and smiled. She smiled back and felt herself blush slightly.  
"Hi." The woman said as she walked over to her.  
"Hi."  
"Do you mind if I sit down?"  
"No go ahead."  
"Thanks. I er I couldn't help but notice but you were staring at me."  
"Was i?"  
"Yes you were. Can I get you a drink?"  
"I'm good thanks."  
"I can see that. Has anyone told you that you are absolutely gorgeous."  
"Yes they have. My wife."  
"Your married?"  
"I am."  
"Your wife is a very lucky lady."  
"I'm the lucky one. You see my wife is amazing. Funny and absolutely stunning."  
"Is she now."  
"Oh yeah." Serena smiled as she leaned forward and kissed the woman. "I love you."  
"I love you. Are the kids settled at your mum and dad's." Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena.  
"Yes Lucas was a bit grisly but I managed to get him settled."  
"Good. You look gorgeous tonight."  
"So do you."  
"How's work been?"  
"Hectic I thought I was never gonna get away."  
"It's a bit dead in here tonight."  
"Just a bit. I'll tell you what. Why don't we go home and make the most of having the house to ourselves."  
"Whatever did you have in mind."  
"Some raw, sweaty unadulterated, vigorous passion."  
"What are we waiting for?" Serena smiled as she grabbed Bernie’s hand and dragged her out of the pub. 

As soon as they got in the front door Bernie picked Serena up and carried her into the lounge. They started kissing as Bernie laid Serena on the couch.  
"Ouch." Serena screamed as she sat up."  
"What's up?  
"Evelyn's bloody toy." She threw the toy across the room. And pulled Bernie back down to her.  
"I have been dreaming about this all day." Bernie said as she started talking Serena's clothes off.  
"Oh god I need you so much."  
"I need you too baby. Oh my god you're so sexy."  
"After giving birth to two babies I think not."  
"Oh yes you are." Bernie groaned as the house phone rang. "For fuck sake." She said as she sat up. Serena ran to the phone.  
"Hello."  
"Serena it's mum. I'm sorry to ring you but it's Lucas I can't stop him crying at all. Can you hear him?"  
"I can hear him mum I'm not deaf. We'll be there as soon as we can."  
"Ok Love." Serena put the phone down and went back into the lounge.  
"We need to go and get the twins. Lucas is acting up." She said as she started getting dressed.  
"We both know as soon as me or you pick him up he will shut up." Bernie snapped.  
"I know that but we can't just leave him can we. If you don't want to go stay here." Serena said angrily as she grabbed the car keys and slammed the door behind her. 

"Come in love. Grouchy is in here." George said as he let Serena in. Serena went into the lounge and where Adrienne was pacing the room with Lucas over her shoulder.  
"Hey little man what's all this noise." Serena took him off her mum and held him close to her chest. "Shush shush Mummy's here. Mummy's got you. Did you give him some infacol before you gave him his bottle?"  
"Yes I did."  
"He's calming down now you've got him."  
"Is Evelyn alright?"  
"She's fast asleep. She's been as good as gold."  
"Am I alright to leave her here then. I'll take this little man home with me."  
"Yes course."  
"Thanks. Come on little man let's get you home." Serena said as she put him in the car seat and covered him up. "See you tomorrow."  
"See you love." Serena left the house and got into the car. 

Serena  
I'm just setting off from mums. Xx

Bernie  
OK. Xx

Serena  
Have you still got face on. Xx

Bernie  
No. I'm sorry about before. It's just that we hardly get anytime to ourselves anymore. Xx

Serena  
That's kinds what happens when you have kids. I won't be long. Xx

Bernie  
Drive safely. I love you. Xx

Serena  
I love you too. Xx


	2. Chapter 2

Serena pulled up outside the house got baby Lucas out and went in the front door.   
"Hey is he alright?"   
"Yes I'm gonna go put him in his cot. Where are you going?"   
"Work Ric has just rang me. There is a major trauma on its way."   
"Great bang goes our night together."   
"Well that's already been ruined hasn't it." Bernie snapped as she grabbed her bag. She kissed baby Lucas and Serena on the cheek and left.   
"Looks like it's just you and me little guy." Serena smiled as she held Lucas close to her as she took him upstairs. She took him in the bedroom she shared with Bernie and laid him on the bed while she quickly got undressed. Turned out the light and laid down beside Lucas and held him in her arms. Serena was woken a little while later by the front door slamming. She put Lucas who was still sleeping in his cot and went downstairs.   
"Do you want to slam the doors a bit louder I don't think you've woken the neighbours up yet." Serena said as Bernie banged about the kitchen.   
"Sorry I was just making myself a sandwich."   
"Sit down I'll make it you before you wake the whole street up."   
"Thanks."   
"How was your patient?"   
"He died in the ambulance 5 minutes away from the hospital."   
"I'm sorry." Serena put her arms around Bernie.   
"I do love you. You know." Bernie said as she rested her head on Serena's.   
"And I love you. I always have and I always will. I'm going to go back to bed."   
"Ok. I'll be up when I've finished this sandwich."   
"Ok." Serena kissed Bernie and went to bed. 

Bernie woke up the next morning and reached out for Serena but she wasn't there. She put her dressing gown on and went downstairs.   
"LOOK Lucas Momma is finally up."   
"Morning."   
"Morning sleep well."   
"Like a log."   
"Mmm you certainly didn't hear him kicking off at 3.30 this morning did you."  
"Sorry I was shattered."   
"Yes and so was I. But I still had to get up with him."   
"I'd been to work."   
"And what do you think I've been doing all day nothing."   
"I didn't say that."   
"You didn't have to. You wanted a baby just as much as I did."   
"I know."   
"Then why are suddenly acting as if you don't care."   
"Of course I care."  
"Then start showing it." Serena picked Lucas up out of his bouncy chair and went upstairs.   
"What's that supposed to mean." Benrie said angrily as she followed Serena.   
"What do you think it means? I'm tired. It wouldn't hurt you to get up in the night once in a while and help with the feeds. You are their mum too."   
"Fine if that's what you want I will do the feeds tonight."   
"Are you sure."   
"Yes anything to stop you nagging. I'm off to work." Bernie snapped as she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

"One little girl fed and changed." Adrienne said as she brought Evelyn home.   
"Thanks mum." Serena said sadly as she took Evelyn out of the car seat.   
"Are you alright love."   
"No I'm not." She cried. "I don't know what's happening."   
"With what darling?"   
"Bernie. I don't think she wants the babies anymore. Or me for that matter."   
"Of course she does. She loves you all of you."   
"I don't think she does mum. You know when I found I was pregnant Bernie was so happy. We both were. And then when the twins were born the first two weeks Bernie had off work. They were amazing. All four of us were in our own little bubble. But these past weeks it's like Bernie can't stand to be around them or me."  
"I'm sure that's not true."   
"It is mum. She spends nearly all her time at work and then when she gets home she just flakes out on the couch. And before you say mum yes I know she's been to work and she's tired. But I'm tired too. I can't raise two kids by myself. And that's what it feels like I'm doing at the minute. I'm losing her mum and I can't lose her. I lost her once before remember? I can't go through that again mum. I just can't." Serena sobbed as Adrienne hugged her close.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena gave the twins their feed and put them both in their cots.   
"Your Momma was supposed to be doing the feeds tonight and as usual she isn't here." Serena kissed the twins and stroked their chubby cheeks. "I don't know what to do anymore babies. It looks like it's just gonna be you two and Mummy." Serena got into bed turned out the light and cried herself to sleep. Bernie came upstairs and crept into the bedroom. She looked into the cots and smiled as she looked at the two sleeping babies. Bernie got undressed and climbed into bed.   
"Have you just come in?" Serena said as she looked at the clock.   
"Yes it's been mad."   
"It's 11.30 Bernie. You're supposed to finish at 5.30."  
"Sorry what was I supposed to do just leave them to it."   
"You could have rang me. This is happening all too frequently. Why don't you just admit that you don't want to spend time with me and kids."   
"I'm not listening to this crap." Bernie said as she got out of bed.   
"It's not crap if it's the truth."  
"I am working for our kids."   
"They need you to spend time with them. You're their momma."   
"I know that."   
"Do you? Ever since you went back to work you have been acting like Lucas and Evelyn don't exist. You were supposed to be doing the feeds tonight's but I bet that's gone out of the window now hasn't it?"   
"If it makes you happy I'll do it.   
"I don't want you to do it for me. I want you to do it because you want to be there for your children. Do you know what. Forget it I'll do by myself. Like I've been doing for the past 3 months."   
"Fine." Bernie snapped as she walked to the bedroom door.   
"Where are you going?"   
"In the spare room. Where I can get some peace and quiet." Bernie said as she slammed the door behind her waking Evelyn up as she started to cry.   
"Shush shush shush baby girl." Serena said soothingly as she picked Evelyn up. "Momma has woken you up hasn't she. Naughty Momma. It's alright." Evelyn eventually went back to sleep and so did Serena. 

Bernie woke up the next morning to the sound of something falling down the stairs. She flew out of bed and saw Serena standing at the top of the stairs throwing bags down.   
"What are you doing?"   
"Moving out."   
"You can't move out."   
"If you can do what you want then so can I." Serena went to the car and put the bags in the boot.   
"You're not leaving me." Serena ignored her and went back upstairs. "I said you're not leaving me."   
"YES I AM." Serena shouted. "I've had enough. This isn't a marriage anymore Bernie. It's just a bloody existence. I might as well be on my own. She picked the twins up out of their cots.  
"I'll change."   
"But you won't." She took the twins and put them in the car.   
"Serena I love you."   
"I used to think you did. But not anymore."   
"You can't leave me Serena." Bernie grabbed Serena's arm tightly. "Your my wife. They are my children. I love you all."   
"Let go of me."Serena pulled her arm free and ran around the car and jumped in.   
"Serena I need you. Please." Bernie banged banged on the window as Serena started the car and drove away. Serena looked through the mirror and saw Bernie running behind them. She turned the corner and lost her. 

"Thanks for helping me dad." Serena said as they brought hers and the kids things inside.   
"No problem darling. I'll take these upstairs for you."   
"Cheers."   
"Come and sit down love you look shattered."   
"I am mum. I can't remember the last time I got a full night's sleep."   
"Why don't you go and get a nice soak in the bath. Then go and have a sleep. I'll keep an eye on these two beauty's."   
"Are you sure."   
"Of course I'm sure."  
"Thanks mum."   
"Serena."   
"Yes."   
"Are you sure you've done the right thing?"   
"Honestly no. But I couldn't carry on like that mum. It's not just me anymore. I've got my babies to think about. They come first now."  
"You do still love Bernie don't you?"   
"I'll always love Bernie mum. But we can't go on like this. I'm going to go get in the bath now."   
"Ok sweetheart. Take your time." Serena went upstairs and ran her bath. She got undressed and climbed in. As she laid down she felt the tears trickle down her face. Serena wiped her face with a flannel but the tears just kept on coming. She held her face in her hands and broke down sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena was just nodding off when she was woken by someone banging on the front door. She got out of bed and stood at the top of the stairs.   
"SERENA I KNOW YOU'RE HERE." Bernie shouted.  
"I'm going to have to let her darling. I don't want her to cause a scene." Adrienne said as she opened the door. "Bernie."   
"Adrienne I need to see Serena and my kids." Bernie barged in through the door.   
"You haven't been bothered about seeing our kids for months. So why start now." Serena said sarcastically as she came downstairs. She walked by Bernie and into the lounge.   
"That's not true."   
"Don't lie to me Bernie. I've had enough."   
"I think we'll leave you to it." Adrienne stood up and went to pick the twins up.   
"It's alright mum. You can leave them there."   
"Ok. George move yourself."   
"We'll just be in the kitchen if you need us sweetheart."   
"I'm not going to hurt her George."  
"You already have Bernie."   
"Your Dad's pissed off with me."   
"He isn't the only one. Why have you come here?"   
"To take my family home." Bernie reached out to take Serena's hand but she pulled away. "Serena please."   
"I'm not coming home with you."   
"I need you."   
"Oh yes you need me alright. To clean the house. Cook the tea. Look after our children. What's going to happen when I go back to work Bernie?"   
"I'll help out more I promise."   
"I need you to help out more now. You wanted our babies as much as I did."   
"I know I did. Come home."   
"When you prove to me that you are willing to spend more time with the kids."  
"I'll do anything."   
"From now on you leave work on time. Unless there's a dyer emergency. Come round here spend some time with your son and daughter. We can Feed them. And bath them both together. Then you can spend some time with them just you and them before they go to bed."  
"I'll do it."  
"You better. Because if you don't I don't see us having much of a future."   
"Don't say that Serena please. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our kids."   
"Then you know what to do."   
"I'll be here tonight just after 5.30."  
"I hope so." Bernie kissed the twins and went to kiss Serena but she turned her head away. "See you later."   
"Yeah see you later." Bernie said sadly as she left. 

"What time is Bernie coming?" Adrienne said a while later as she went into the lounge where Serena was changing Lucas's nappy.   
"Just after 5.30 she said. Whether she does or not remains to be seen." Serena picked Lucas up and kissed him. "That's better gorgeous you're all clean again." Lucas buried his head in Serena's neck. "How could she miss out on this mum?"  
"Well hopefully she won't be for much longer."   
"She better not." Serena stood up.   
"Pass him here now he's clean." George laughed.   
"You're a cheeky sod Dad. Here sweetheart you go to Grandad."   
"I'll go and see if madam has woken up yet."   
"Ok love."   
"Do you think Bernie will show up."   
"If she wants her marriage to last she'd better." George kissed Lucas on the hugged him gently.   
"I hope to God that's her." Adrienne said as she went to the front door. "Bernie come in."   
"Thanks. Hey." She said as she saw Serena walking downstairs with Evelyn.   
"Hi. She's just woken up."   
"Hey baby girl. Can I hold her?"   
"Of course you can." Serena handed Evelyn over. "Lucas in the lounge with Dad."   
"Ok I'll go through then." 

Bernie fed Lucas while Serena fed Evelyn. Then they bathed them both and put them in their cots. As they both stood watching their babies sleeping Bernie put her hand over Serena's.   
"I'm sorry Serena. For being a rubbish Momma to our children."   
"You're not a rubbish Momma. I never said you were rubbish."   
"But I am. You and the kids deserve so much better than me."   
"Please don't talk like that." Serena turned to face Bernie and took her face in hands. "I don't want anyone else but you. I love you."   
"I Love you. You are the love of my life. You have been since the first moment I saw you. I promise I will do everything I can. I want my family back home. Don't give up on me."   
"I have no intentions of giving up on you. Not just yet anyway. You have been brilliant with the twins tonight."   
"I've enjoyed it. I don't know why I've been avoiding them. But I do love them Serena. I love them so much. And I love you." Bernie cried.   
"I know you do. And we love you." Serena pulled Bernie to her and hugged her tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 4 weeks since Serena had left with the kids. And Bernie had showed up everyday apart from once when there was an emergency at the hospital. Serena put her new blouse on and trousers and put the finishing touches to her makeup.   
"You look lovely darling." Adrienne said as she stood at the bedroom door with Evelyn on her hip.   
"Thanks mum. I can't remember the last time I got dressed up."   
"You go out and enjoy yourself."   
"Are you sure you and dad are going to be alright looking after the twins?"   
"Of course we are. Besides Bernie will be here soon."   
"I feel so guilty leaving them here with you and Dad." Serena said as she took Evelyn off Adrienne and hugged her.   
"Don't feel guilty. You deserve a night off."   
"That'll be Bernie now." Adrienne said as they walked downstairs.   
"Shit."   
"What's wrong?"   
"I wanted to go before she turned up."   
"Stop worrying." Adrienne opened the front door.   
"Hello Adrienne."   
"Bernie come through."   
"Hey you look erm very nice." Bernie said as she swollowed hard when she saw Serena.   
"Thanks."   
"You off out somewhere?"   
"Just out with Fleur for a few drinks. I better get going actually." Serena kissed the twins and went to put her jacket on.   
"You're going out with Fleur?" Bernie said as she followed her into the hall.   
"Yes that's right."   
"Fleur who fancies you?"   
"She doesn't fancy me."   
"Are you for real. She is just dying to get in your knickers."   
"I'm not listening this." Serena snapped as she walked to the door.   
"If she so much as touches you I swear to god."   
"Grow up Bernie. See you later mum."   
"Bye love have a good time."  
"Serena please."   
"What."   
"Don't go. When I've finished with the kids and got them in bed. Why don't you and I go out for a drink."   
"I've told Fleur I'll go out with her now. I'll see you tomorrow." Serena smiled sadly as she left. 

"I thought you weren't coming." Fleur said as Serena walked into the bar.   
"Sorry Bernie turned up just as I was leaving."   
"How did that go."   
"No good. She wanted me and her to go somewhere for a drink."   
"You should have rang me. We could have gone out another time."   
"No it's alright. Right what you having?"   
"White wine please."   
"Large white wine and a large Shiraz please." Serena said to the barmaid.   
"Hi." said a young women with red hair.   
"Hello."   
"Can I get those for you?"   
"Thanks but no thanks." Serena paid for the drinks and went back to Fleur.   
"Was she chatting you up."   
"No."  
"It looked like it. Go for it your single."   
"I'm not single." Serena snapped as she took a sip of her wine.   
"Alright sorry I spoke."   
"Look just so you know. I haven't come out with you to pull. I have just come out for a drink. I am a married woman. I love my wife." Serena said with tears in her eyes. "I wouldn't dream of cheating on her not ever."   
"I'm sorry it was a stupid thing to say. I apologise."   
"Maybe tonight wasn't a very good idea"   
"Don't be daft this is just what you need. A night off away from the kids. Relax drink your wine."   
"Yes." Serena smiled as took another sip of her wine. 

A few hours later and Serena and Fleur were getting a bit tipsy.   
"Who's round is it." Serena slurred.   
"Yours I got the last one."   
"Righto." Serena stood up unsteady and went to the bar. "Same again please."  
"Is that your girlfriend?" the red haired women from earlier said.   
"No she's just my friend."   
"So your single."   
"No married." Serena flashed her left hand.  
"The best ones usually are. But then again what your wife doesn't know won't hurt her."   
"Excuse me."   
"Why don't you come back to my place. Its not far from here."   
"No thank you. I'm not interested." Serena went to walk away.   
"Come on. I could show you a good time." She said as she grabbed Serena's arm.   
"She said no. Now take your hands off my wife." Bernie said angrily.   
"I'm sorry." The woman said as she walked away.   
"Bernie what are doing here."   
"I wanted to talk to you. Please."   
"Come on then." Serena walked up to Fleur. "Sorry about this I'm going with Bernie she wants to talk."   
"It's OK. You go."   
"I'll call you."   
"Go go."   
"Where do you want to go." Serena asked as they left the bar.  
"Shall we just walk."   
"Sure." Serena slipped her arm in Bernie’s to steady herself. They walked for a while in near silence. "I thought you wanted to talk." Serena said breaking the silence.   
"I did but now I don't know what to say. Yes I do." Bernie said as she took Serena's hands in hers. "I want you to come home. I miss you and the kids. I'm so lost without you. I have loved you since the first time I saw you. You are my life. You and our beautiful babies are my world. I can't stand been without you." Bernie cried.   
"Hey don't cry." Serena said with tears in her own eyes and she wiped Bernie’s tears away.   
"Please Serena. I just want my gorgeous wife and babies back home where you all belong. I can't stand it anymore and." Serena cut her off by putting her lips to Bernie’s and kissed her passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

"I've missed you too." Serena said as she broke the kiss and stroked Bernie’s face.   
"Do you still love me?"   
"You know I do. I have always loved you. You're my wife. For better or worse eh. I didn't want to leave you. You have to believe me. But it was the only thing I could do. I needed you to take some responsibility for our babies. I couldn't do it by myself for any longer. I love you so much my gorgeous wife."  
"Come home please."   
"Is the house tidy?"   
"Ish."   
"Have you actually changed the bedding since I left."   
"Of course I have. I'm not that mucky. I have even done the kids bedding the other day."   
"You have?"   
"I have. So will you come back home where you belong."   
"Yes." Serena smiled as she Bernie pulled her closer to her and kissed. "Why don't you come back with me to Mum and Dad's tonight. Then we can go home tomorrow."   
"Will they mind me staying the night?"   
"Course they won't. It's not like I've brought some random woman back is it. You're my wife." Serena smiled as she put her hand in Bernie’s as they walked back to Serena's mums. 

"Have you got anything to eat I'm starving." Bernie said as they got back.   
"Nothing changes does it. You and your belly. Come through I'll make you a sandwich."   
"Thanks."   
"What do you want on it. There is ham, cheese, tuna or egg mayo."   
"I'll have an egg mayo."   
"You would." Serena smiled as she set about making the sandwich. "There you go."   
"Thanks. Are you not having anything?"   
"I'm not hungry."   
"Are you alright."   
"Yes."   
"You're not having second thoughts about coming home are you?"  
"No it's just."   
"Just what?"   
"I just don't want you to go back to not spending time with kids after a couple of weeks."   
"I won't. I will carry on just as I am now. Being with you and our beautiful babies is all I want."   
"Eat up I want to go to bed." Serena smirked as she kissed Bernie on the end of her nose.   
"Really. Am I on a promise."   
"You might be." Serena said as she began buttoning her blouse to reveal a sexy black lace bra with pink lace. Bernie sat with her mouth open as she dropped her sandwich on the plate.   
"You know what suddenly I'm not that hungry. Well not for food anyway." Bernie stood up and pulled Serena up. "Shall we go to bed?"   
"Yes please. I need to feel you inside of me again." Serena kissed Bernie and led her upstairs. 

"God you're so amazing." Serena said breathless as Bernie flopped down beside her after they made love to each other.   
"So are you. I missed you so much."   
"I've missed you too." Serena snuggled up to Bernie and put her head on Bernie’s bare chest.   
"Serena."   
"Mmmm."   
"You didn't fancy that woman in the bar did you?"   
"Of course I didn't. Why do I think I was walking away from her? You're the one woman I fancy Bernie Wolfe."   
"Me too. You're my gorgeous girl. You always have been and you always will be."   
"Even when I'm old and grey."   
"Even then. I can see it now me and you babysitting our grandchildren."   
"Grandchildren."   
"Yes. It would be nice won't it."   
"Yes it would. But you do know any girlfriend or boyfriend they do have we will have to vet them first. And make sure they are suitable."   
"That goes without saying." Bernie laughed as she squeezed Serena. "I Love our family you know that don't you?"   
"I know. And we love you." Serena kissed Bernie as she closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning darling."   
"Morning mum. Hey baby girl  
"Serena smiled as she took Evelyn off of Adrienne.   
"Did you have a good night?"   
"I didn't stay out with Fleur long."   
"Why not."   
"Bernie turned up wanting to talk."   
"And how did that go?"   
"Well she's upstairs in my bed asleep. So how do you think it went?" Serena blushed as she cuddled Evelyn.   
"So is everything alright now with you two?"   
"We still need to talk about things but me and the kids are going home today."   
"I'm so glad you are sorting it out. You two belong with each other."   
"Just grab her a minute mum while i go get his lordship." Serena said as Lucas started to cry upstairs. Serena ran upstairs and went into the twins bedroom but Bernie had beat her to it. She smiled as she stood at the door and watched Bernie with Lucas.   
"Hey." Bernie said as she turned round and saw Serena.   
"Hey. Good morning my gorgeous boy and my gorgeous wife." Serena smiled as she leaned in and kissed Lucas on the cheek. Then kissed Bernie. Serena rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder as Lucas leaned forward as if he was trying to give Serena a little kiss. But just ended up wetting her face.   
"Orr you giving Mummy a kiss Lucas."   
"Ah thanks for that little guy." Serena laughed as she wiped her mouth.   
"He loves Mummy don't you darling. And I love you."   
"I love you too. All of you. Bernie."   
"Yes."   
"Take us home please."   
"Your wish is my command gorgeous." Bernie smiled as they kissed again. 

Serena and Bernie put the twins in the back of the car and said their goodbyes to Serena's mum and dad. Before driving home.   
"The house better not be like a shit tip Bernie."   
"It's not. It just needs the hoover putting on that's all. And I will do that as soon as we get in. I promise."   
"Mmm you'd better." Serena smiled as she put her hand On Bernie’s knee and squeezed it. She put her hand further up Bernie’s leg and cupped her.   
"Oh god are you trying to make me crash."   
"I want you so badly."   
"Oh fuck." Bernie moaned as she put her foot down a little faster. When they got home the twins had both fallen asleep. So they both took them upstairs and put them in their cots. As they left the twins bedroom Serena pushed Bernie up against the wall and kissed her passionately. She unzipped her jeans and yanked them down.   
"Why the fuck do you wear such tight bloody jeans." Serena moaned as she eventually pulled them down. Serena knelt down and began sucking on Bernie’s clit.   
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Bernie breathed heavily as Serena entered her with 3 fingers.   
"I've missed you so much." Serena practically growled as she stood up and kissed Bernie hungrily. While continuing to pump in and out of Bernie.   
"OH SERENA." Bernie screamed out as she came. 

Serena removed her hand and put it to her mouth and licked it.   
"You taste so good my darling."   
"You are so fucking sexy. Do you know that?"   
"Before I had the kids maybe. Now not so much."   
"Don't be stupid. You are as sexy as hell." Bernie lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom and sat her on the bed. They kissed for a while before Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and started to cry.   
"Hey don't cry."   
"I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd ruined everything."   
"Well you haven't. I'm home now. Where I belong. I'm never leaving you again."   
"I'm never letting you leave me again. Serena will you marry me?"   
"Bernie we are already married."   
"I know that. I mean let's do it again. Have like a blessing or something. What do you say?"   
"I'd love to." Serena stroked Bernie’s face and kissed her. Bernie laid Serena down.   
"My turn to show you how much I love you." Bernie smirked as she removed Serena clothes and started to kiss her way down her body.


	8. Chapter 8

2 months later  
Everything was going great with Serena and Bernie. Bernie came home on time and helped Serena feed. And bath the twins. Before they both put them to bed.   
"Hanssen rang me today ?" Serena said as they got the twins ready.  
"Did he?"   
"Yes."   
"Well what did he want?"   
"He wanted to know when I was going back to work.”  
"What's he rushing you for? You've got another two weeks left .Then it's back to work." Bernie buried her face into Serena's neck and started kissing it. "I can't wait to work with you again."   
"Mmm."   
"You don't sound very excited."   
"I'm not."   
"Charming." Bernie pulled back and bounced Evelyn on her knee.   
"I didn't mean it like that. It's just I don't think I'm ready to leave my babies just yet. Serena kissed Lucas on the head as she finished getting him dressed."Especially not with people I don't know."   
"But you liked it when we looked round the day care centre."   
"I know I did but now the day is getting closer. I don't think I can do it."   
"So what do you want to do?"   
"I don't know." Serena kissed Lucas on the head.   
"Come on we better get going. The table is booked for 7." They put the twins in their car seats and set off to the restaurant. When they got to the restaurant they carried the twins inside.   
"Hello you four. You all look beautiful.” Adrienne smiled as they walked to the table."   
“Hi mum, so do you. Happy Birthday.” Serena handed over a gift bag.   
"Thank you darling, sit down." Serena and Bernie put the twins into high chairs. 

They all say round the table eating their meals.  
"Look at her, she's enjoying that pasta." Adrienne laughed as she looked at Evelyn who had got tomato sauce all over her face.   
"She'll soon clean up."   
"Serena are you ok? You're very quiet."   
"I'm fine mum."   
"No she's not Adrienne. Serena is dreading going back to work."   
"Thanks Bernie."   
"Well you are."   
"Why are you dreading it? You love your job darling."   
"I love my babies more mum. I'm not ready to leave them with, for want of a better word strangers."   
"Me and your dad are always willing to have them for you when you go back to work."   
"I couldn't ask you to do that mum. They are quite a handful these days."   
"You're not asking. I'm offering. We would love to have them. Wouldn't we George?"   
"Of course. Leave them with us love. They'll be fine." Serena looked at Bernie who nodded her head.   
"Ok then if you're sure."   
"We are sure."   
"Thanks. We'll pay you."   
"No you will not. We don't want money for looking after our Grandchildren."   
"Are you sure."   
"Absolutely. You hear that kids Grandma and Grandad are going to be looking after you." Adrienne kissed them both on the cheek.   
"Thank you."   
"You can look forward to going back to work now can't you?" Adrienne smiled as they continued with their meals. 

The next two weeks flew by and it was time for Serena to go back to work.   
"Are you ready we need to get double trouble off to your mums?" Bernie said as she went into the kitchen.   
"Yes I'm ready. There are gonna be alright with my mums aren't they?"   
"Of course they are. They will love it. Come on let's go." They all left the house and drove round to Serena's parents.   
"Hello come in." George smiled as he opened the door. "All ready for work are you?"   
"As ready as I'll ever be dad."   
"Where my gorgeous grandchildren." Adrienne said excitedly as she came into the room.   
"Let's see if you're still saying that at 5.00pm when we pick them up."   
"They'll be no trouble will you?"   
"Right there is a bag of clothes there if they need changing. Food and nappies in this bag. I have brought some milk just in case. I think that's everything."   
"Go to work please."   
"Ok. You two be good for Grandma and Grandad won't you." Serena bent down and kissed them both with tears in her eyes. "I love you. Ring me if there's any problems at all."   
"I will. But we will be fine."   
"Serena let's go."   
"Ok see you about 5.30 all being well."   
"No problem. Get yourself off." Serena and Bernie kissed the kids and left. As they got out of the car at the hospital. Bernie reached out and took Serena's hand in hers.   
"Are you alright?"   
"Yeah I'm alright." Serena smiled as they walked in the hospital. "Or I was."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Look who is over there waiting to get served."   
"Who is it?"   
"Edward Campbell."


	9. Chapter 9

"Edward, what's he doing here?" Bernie said as they stood watching him.   
"God knows. Oh shit he is coming over."   
"Serena Mckinnie long time no see."   
"Edward. What are you doing here?"  
"It's just a 4 week stint that's all."   
"Half the hassle and double the rate of a real job eh." "Still as sharp as ever. You're looking good Serena. Very good in fact." Edward smirked.   
"I'd stop right there if I was you." Bernie said as she held Serena's hand.   
"Bernie I see you too are still together."   
"Of course we are still together. We are married."   
"Marriages fail I should know. Mine did."   
"Well ours hasn't. If you don't mind, we have work to do." Serena snapped as her and Bernie walked away.   
"Still as slimy as ever I see."   
"He will never change. Thank God he is only here for 4 weeks." Serena hung her coat up and chucked her bag on the chair. "Let's get out there and save some lifes." Serena pecked Bernie on the lips as she left the office. 

"Ms Campbell can you come and have and have a look at the patient in bed 3 please." Fletch said as he came up to the nurses station.   
"Yes sure what's the problem?"   
"He says his pain is getting worse."   
"Hi Mr Rogers. Do you mind if I just feel your stomach?"   
"No go ahead.Argh."  
"Sorry. I need to get him straight into theatre. Can you bleep the anesthetist please Fletch?"   
"Yes sure." Serena went into the locker room and changed into her scrubs. When she walked into theatre. She saw Edward in there scrubbing in.   
"Fletch. Is he the only anesthetist on duty?"  
"I don't know. I just asked for one and they sent him. Is there a problem?"   
"No. I'll have to grin and bare it I suppose." Serena smiled as she went to scrub in.   
"Serena."   
"Edward."   
"I hope this isn't going to be a problem. Me and you working together."   
"Why should it be. Me and you were a long time ago Edward. We were just kids."   
"It was fun while it lasted though wasn't it?"   
"You mean before you cheated on me."   
"And why did I cheat on you Serena."  
"Because you didn't have any patience. All you thought about was sex."   
"Which you weren't interested in doing with me. I should have known you were a lesbian."   
"Shut up." Serena snapped as she went to start the operation. 

"How's his blood pressure Edward?"  
"Fine everything looks good."   
"Great. Raf can you close up for me please.?"   
"Yes course."   
"Thanks. Serena took off her gloves and mask and scrubbed out.   
"You were amazing in there." Edward said as he started washing his hands.   
"Thanks."   
"I always knew you would be a great surgeon."   
"Watch it Edward that was nearly a compliment you just gave me."   
"Why shouldn't I give you a compliment. You're an amazing woman Serena. I made a big mistake letting you go Serena."   
"As I remember it Edward. I was the one who dumped you."  
"And I should have fought for you."   
"And what makes you think I would have had you back?"   
"Because I would have been a lot better for you then her."   
"Her. Her has got a name. Bernie is my wife. And the mother of my 2 beautiful children. Now if you don't mind. I am going to see if my gorgeous wife is free for lunch." Serena smirked as she walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Serena went into the locker room and started to get changed when the door opened. Serena put her blouse in front of her to cover herself.  
"I've seen it all before darling." Bernie said as she closed the door.   
"I thought you were someone else."   
"Who?"   
"No one it doesn't matter."  
"Well obviously it does. Who did you think it was?"   
"Edward. He made some remarks in theatre that's all."   
"What kind of remarks."   
"Forget it it's not important."   
"You sure?"   
"I'm sure." Serena kissed Bernie as she continued to get dressed. When Serena went back into her office she picked up the phone and face timed her mum.   
"Hello darling."   
"Hi mum. Are my babies alright."   
"They are absolutely fine. They are just having lunch."   
"Show them to me."  
"Evelyn. Lucas Mummy is on screen."   
"Hi my babies."Serena said as tears welled up in her eyes." Can they see me? "  
"Yes you are on my ipad so they can see you better."   
"Lucas. Evelyn." Lucas leaned forward and tried to kiss the screen. "You giving Mummy a kiss. My gorgeous boy."   
"Wait a minute love let me wipe this yoghurt off the screen."   
"Are you sure there alright with them?"   
"They have been as good as gold. We are going to take them for a walk round the lake when they have had there lunch."  
"They will probably fall to sleep half way round."  
"Doesn't matter it saves sat in the house on a nice day like today."   
"Don't forget to put the sun canopy on will you?"   
"I won't. I'll put some sun cream on too."   
"Thanks. I'll let you get on then. Bye babies. Mummy loves you." Serena blew them both a kiss. "See you later mum. Love you."   
"Love you too. Bye sweetheart." Serena hung up and put her head in her hands. 

"Is this a bad time." Edward said as she stood at the office door.   
"It's always a bad time when your around. What do you want Edward?"   
"I thought that was obvious. I want you Serena." Edward smirked as her put his hands on the desk.   
"You haven't got a cat in hells chance pal. You blew any chance you had to be with me nearly 11 years ago."   
"I was young lad. I've changed. If you take me back I promise it will be just me and you."  
"Read my lips. I don't want you. I am married to the love of my life. We have two beautiful babies together." Serena smiled as thought about her kids. "We are happy."   
"That's not what I've heard."   
"Well you've heard wrong."   
"A little bird told me that you and Bernie split up a few months back."   
"Who told you that."   
"I can't divulge that sort of information. So is it true. Did you split up?"   
"No we didn't split up. I just moved back in with my parents for a while that's all. I needed help with the babies. Bringing twins up is hard work."   
"Why wasn't Bernie helping you?"   
"This is none of your business Edward. Just get out of my office and leave me alone. NOW"   
"Alright I'm going. I'm going." Edward held his hands up as he left the office. 

"You're very quiet. Is there something wrong?" Bernie said as they drove to Serena's parents.   
"No nothings wrong. I'm just tired. That's all."   
"And you've been missing the little uns I bet"   
"I've missed em so much. I just want to give both a big hug." Serena smiled as Bernie squeezed her knee. As soon as Bernie pulled up they both got out of the car and went to the front.   
"Come in. How was your day?" Adrienne said as she opened the door.   
"Could have been better." Serena walked past her mum and straight to the lounge. She stood at the door and watched the twins as they sat on Serena's dad's knee watching In The Night Garden. "Hello by beautiful babies." Lucas turned around and lifted his arms for Serena to get him. She picked him up and then picked Evelyn up and went and sat on the sofa with. "Mummy had missed you both so much." She said as she peppered their little faces with kisses.   
"Has she been alright at work?" Adrienne asked Bernie as they stood at the door and watched Serena with twins.   
"Edward has started working at the hospital today."   
"Edward. Edward Campbell?" "The very same. He is here for 4 weeks."   
"Has he said anything to her?"  
"She said he made some sort of remark. But she wouldn't tell me what he said."  
"If he does anything to upset her I will kill him."   
"You and me both Adrienne. You and me both." Serena and Bernie put the kids in their car seats and started the drive home.   
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Bernie said as they pulled up outside the house.   
"Nothings wrong. I've told you."   
"Yes there is. Come on. Tell me."   
"I can't do this Bernie."   
"Do what?"   
"Leave the kids. I want to quit." Serena said as she got out of the car.


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean you want to quit?" Bernie said as they got the kids out of the car and into the house.   
"What I said. I'm giving up work."   
"You love your job Serena. It's all you have ever wanted to do. Same as me. Are you sure this is to do with the kids?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Are you sure this isn't to do with Edward?"   
"Why would it have anything to do with him?"   
"Because since he turned up this morning you've been on edge."   
"This has nothing to do with Edward."  
"Hasn't it?"   
"No. Do you really think I would give up my career for someone who is only here for 4 weeks?"  
"I don't know."   
"Well I do. This is to do with our babies. I can't do it Bernie. I thought I would be alright leaving the twins with my parents. But I'm not. I need to be with them. To see them take their first steps. Say their first words."   
"Don't you think I feel the same. Don't you think I would love to stay at home with them?" Bernie said as she began to raise her voice.   
"Please don't shout. You'll upset them."   
"We need to work Serena. We have bills to pay. Mouths to feed. The kids need new clothes every few weeks they are growing that quickly."   
"And that's why I don't want to miss out on anything." Serena said as she picked Evelyn up as she was getting grouchy. "Shush it's OK baby girl Mummy's got you." Serena said as she paced the room trying to calm Evelyn down.   
"I'm sorry for raising my voice." Bernie said as she walked up to Serena and put her arms around her. "Look why don't you give it till the end of week. And see how you feel then."   
"I won't change my mind."   
"Just do it though huh for me."   
"Ok."   
"Thank you." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena and Evelyn. "I'll go make a start on the tea." Serena smiled as Bernie left the room. 

The next day Serena dropped the kids off at her parents and left for work. She got out of the car and locked it. As she walked into the hospital she jumped as someone put their hand on her shoulder.   
"For fuck sake." She snapped as she turned round.   
"Hey it's only me." Bernie said."What's up?"   
"Don't do that. You scared me."   
"I'm sorry. We're the twins OK when you dropped them off?"   
"Yes Evelyn was still a bit grumpy. I think she is cutting a tooth."   
"Properly. Did you mention anything to your parents about what you said last night?"   
"No not yet. And don't you say anything yet please."   
"Of course I won't."   
"Morning ladies" Edward smirked as he walked past them.   
"Just ignore him Serena."   
"I am. Come on. We best get on." Serena held Bernie’s hand as they walked down the corridor. 

Bernie had gone in to theatre and Serena had just finished her rounds and was sitting at the nurses station on the computer.   
"I hope I didn't interrupt a lovers tiff earlier." Edward came behind Serena and sat at the side of her.   
"Have you not got work to do?"  
"Yes thanks."   
"Then I suggest you go do it. And leave me alone."   
"You and Bernie certainly didn't look like the happy couple you make out to be."   
"Well we are happy. Very happy. Edward go away."   
"Don't you want to find out what sex with a man is like Serena?"   
"No I can't say I do. Now do me a favour and sod off."   
"I want you." Edward whispered in her ear as he walked off. Serena felt sick as she watched him. Serena picked up her phone and smiled as she looked at her babies on the screen saver. She traced their little faces with her finger. I can't do this. I have to get out of here She thought as she picked up the phone.   
"Hello Mr Hanssens office."   
"Hi. It's Serena Wolfe. Can I book an appointment to see Mr Hanssen."  
"When for?"   
"Today it's urgent."   
"Is 2.00pm OK."   
"That's great cheers." Serena put down the phone and went back to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Serena left Hanssens office and went down to AAU. She grabbed a coffee at Pulses and walked down the corridor. As she passed the locker room she saw Edward standing at the door.   
"Where have you been?" He said as he lent on the doorframe.   
"What's that got to do with you."   
"Why are you playing so hard to get Serena?"   
"I'm not playing Edward."  
"I think you are." He said as he went close up to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the locker room and shoved her up against the door.   
"Get off of me. What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
"What I should have done when we were together." Edward smirked as he pulled down his scrub bottoms. "Give me your hand."   
"Get stuffed." Serena said nervously. "Bernie is gonna kill you when she finds out what you are trying to do."   
"No she won't. Because you're not going to tell her. No stop fighting it and just let me fuck you." Edward buried his head into Serena's neck and kissed it gently. Tears fell down Serena's face as she thought about what was going to happen. "You smell so good Serena."   
"Please Edward. Please don't do this. I don't want to." She cried. "Let me go."   
"Shush don't cry. I am going to give you the best sex of your life." Edward smirked as he tried to unbutton Serena's shirt. I'm not doing this she thought to herself. Serena pushed Edward away and into the lockers. He banged his head on the edge of one of them and fell to the floor.   
"Bernie already gives me the best sex ever thank you very much."  
"You'll pay for this Serena."   
"No you will." She ran out the door and straight on the AAU.   
"Bernie." She sobbed as she ran into the office.   
"Hey what's happened?"   
"It's Edward."  
"What about him?"  
"He… He has just pulled me into the locker room."   
"What. Has he hurt you?"   
"He said he was going to have sex me." Serena sobbed as Bernie hugged her.   
"Where is he now."   
"I don't know. I pushed him away and he knocked his head on the locker. I don't know if he is hurt. I just wanted to get out of there. I was so scared, Bernie." 

"Right." Bernie said as she stormed out of the office.   
"Bernie, just leave him."  
"He tried to rape you. He is not getting away with this." Bernie snapped with tears in her eyes as she opened the locker room door. And saw Edward holding his head. Bernie went up to him. Grabbed him by his scrubs and pushed him up against the door.   
"You look scared Edward."  
"I'm not scared of you."   
"No. You should be."  
"So Serena has told you a pack of lies has she."  
"Lies."  
"I haven't told lies. You know what you tried to do to me." Serena said angrily.   
"Look Bernie. Serena said she wanted us to have sex. She said she regretted that we didn't do it when we were younger."   
"No I didn't. You said that, not me."   
"Serena was gagging for it. Then she lost her bottle and pushed me away."   
"He's lying Bernie."   
"You've got 10 minutes to clear your locker and get the hell out of here. Or I'll phone the police and have you done for attempted rape." Bernie stormed out of the locker room followed by Serena. 

"BERNIE WAIT." Serena shouted as she ran after her. "STOP PLEASE."   
"It all makes sense now."   
"What does."  
"Why you want to leave the hospital. It's because of him. Isn't it?"  
"I didn't want to leave the kids in the first place. I told you that before I came back to work. But he won't leave me alone. I really thought he was going to hurt me today." Serena cried.   
"Come here." Bernie wrapped her arms around and held her tight. "He is never gonna come near you again. I promise."   
"I've been to see Hanssen."   
"Have you."   
"Yes. I've handed in my resignation with immediate effect."   
"Right."   
"You're not angry with me. Are you?"   
"Of course I'm not. I just wished you had told me what he had been saying to you."   
"I'm sorry."   
"He's the one who should be sorry. Not you."  
"I love you and our little family so much Bernie. You and our babies are everything to me."   
"And you are everything to us. We love you." Bernie kissed Serena as she took her hand and they walked back on the unit.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hi you two. Have you had a good day." Adrienne said as Serena and Bernie came to pick the kids up.   
"Not really. Hello little man." Serena smiled as she took Lucas from her mum and went into the lounge. "How long has Evelyn been asleep?   
"About 2 hours."   
"Mum come and sit down I need to talk to you."   
"What's up."   
"I'm sorry but I won't be needing you to look after the twins while I'm at anymore."   
"Why not. Have we done something wrong?"   
"No no you haven't. It's just I have handed in my resignation at work today."   
"You've done what?"   
"I've handed in my resignation."   
"Why would you do that? Being a Doctor is all you have ever wanted to be."   
"I want to be a good mum more. I want to be with babies. I love them so much."   
"What do you think about this Bernie?"   
"It's Serena's choice not mine. I will stand by her whatever she wants to do." Thank you Serena mouthed as she smiled at Bernie.   
"It's not going to be forever mum. Just till the kids go to school then I can go back. Don't be angry with me mum. I am doing this for my family. They mean everything to me."   
"Ok if it's what you really want."   
"It is."   
"I'm going to miss not seeing them every day."   
"You can still come round and see them. I'm not stopping you. And I will be able to bring them round here to see you. I'm not taking them away from you mum. I wouldn't do that. I know how much you love them."   
"We do very much. And I love you." Adrienne said as she kneeled down and hugged Serena without crushing Lucas. 

When Bernie and Serena got home. Bernie went up and got a shower. While Serena put the twins in their high chairs and got dinner ready.   
"I was just gonna call you. Dinners ready." Serena said as Bernie walked into the kitchen. Serena put their dinners on the table and they all started to eat. The twins were eating theirs with their hands and making a right mess.   
"Look at the colour of you two. It's a good job you are having a bath soon." Bernie smiled as she started clearing the tables. "Are you alright?" She said as she put her arms around Serena.   
"Yes fine. Just thinking how lucky I am. I have an amazing gorgeous wife and two beautiful kids. I am the luckiest woman in the world."   
"We are the lucky ones gorgeous." Bernie kissed Serena softly. "I love you so much."   
"I love you too. Look at them Bernie." Serena said as they looked at the twins who were both just sat looking at their Mummies. We better put them in the bath and get them cleaned up. Come on you bath time. "Serena stood up and held out her arms.   
"Mam Mam." Evelyn garbled.   
"Bernie did you hear that? Evelyn tried to talk."   
"I heard." She said as she picked Lucas up.   
"Well done baby girl." Serena smiled as she kissed and hugged Evelyn. "I am so pleased we were both here to hear that."   
"Me too." Bernie said as they took them upstairs and put them both in the bath. 

When the twins were bathed and in their cots fast asleep. Serena and Bernie settled down on the sofa.   
"So what are you going to do tomorrow then?"   
"I am going to enjoy spending the day with our babies. We might go to the park if the weather is alright and feed the duck's. You are OK with me doing this. Aren't you?"   
"Of course I am. I told you I will stand by you whatever you do."  
"Will you be OK at work tomorrow?"   
"Yeah I'll be fine now Edwards gone."   
"I hope that's the last we see of him."   
"I'm pretty sure it will be."   
"I hope so." Serena yawned.   
"Do you want to go to bed? Have an early night."  
"Yes I'm shattered."   
"Come on then gorgeous."Bernie stood up and pulled Serena up off the sofa. The house was in darkness. The twins were fast asleep in their cots. And Serena and Bernie were fast asleep in bed. Edward walked up to the house and put half the rag through the letterbox before setting fire to it and walking away.


	14. Chapter 14

Serena woke up to the sound of one of the twins crying. She got out of bed and opened the bedroom door. That's when she saw the smoke.  
BERNIE WAKE UP. "  
"What's wrong."   
"There's a fire. I need to get my babies." Serena ran out of the bedroom and picked up the twins.   
"I've rang the fire brigade. They are on their way." Bernie grabbed Evelyn off Serena. "We need to get out of here now." Serena covered the twins with their blankets as she followed Bernie to the top of the stairs. "Come on Serena."   
"Bernie look" Bernie looked and saw the fire at the bottom of the stairs. "How the hell are we going to get past there?"   
"We will have to go out of the back door."   
"How the fuck are we meant to do that?"  
"We will have to jump down."   
"Pass me Lucas. You jump down and I will pass the twins down to you."   
"Bernie I'm so scared." "Serena, I know you are. But we have to hurry." Bernie kissed Serena as she handed over Lucas to Bernie.   
Serena climbed over the banister and jumped down to the floor."Serena are you ok."   
"Yes."   
"Serena I am passing Lucas down to you now."   
"Bernie I can hardly see you."   
"Serena I'm letting him go now." Bernie let go of Lucas as Serena caught him just in time.   
"I've got you baby. Mummy's got you. Bernie I can hear the fire brigade.   
"HELLO. HELLO." the fireman said.  
"Take my baby outside." Serena ran to him and handed him over.   
"I need you both outside. come on love."   
"No my other baby and my wife are upstairs."   
"We will get them out."   
"I'm not leaving them." Serena coughed.   
"Yes you are." he said as he picked her up and took her outside. 

"Get back in there guys there is a baby and another woman in there." the fireman said as he sat Serena on the grass.   
"Please get my wife and daughter out please."   
"We will. Can you take care of this lady please." He said to the Paramedic.   
"Yeah sure. Serena let's get you both in the back of the ambulance."   
"I'm not going anywhere." She cried as she hugged Lucas tighter. "Bernie and Evelyn are still in there Josh."   
"They will get them out. Look." He said as a fireman ran out with a screaming Evelyn in his arms.   
"My baby. Is she OK?"   
"She's fine."   
"Give me my baby." Serena held out her arm and hugged both the kids close. "Where's Bernie?"  
"Don't worry we will get her out."   
"I WANT MY WIFE." Serena shouted, making Lucas cry.   
"Shush I'm sorry baby."   
"Serena let me take you and the twins and put you on the back of the ambulance. So I can check you all over properly."   
"I want Bernie." Serena cried  
"She will be out in no time. Come on." Josh grabbed one of the twins and helped them walk to the ambulance. As Serena was about to get in the back of the ambulance. There was a loud explosion.   
"BERNIE." 

"NOOOOO." Serena sobbed. "Grab Lucas." She cried as she passed him to Josh.   
"BERNIE. BERNIE. Please my wife. You need to get my wife out."   
"I'm sorry love. But there was no way she could survive that blast."   
"No. No. No." she screamed. "My Bernie. I want my wife. I want my beautiful wife." She fell to the floor and cried hysterically.   
"I'm so sorry. Come on we need to move you away from here." the policeman helped Serena up and began walking back to the ambulance.   
"I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE PLEASE." a fireman shouted as he staggered round the side of the house with a woman in his arms.   
"BERNIE OH MY GOD BERNIE." Serena cried as she ran over to her.   
"I need to get her in the ambulance now. Serena you and the twins will have to go in the other ambulance."  
"No I'm going with Bernie."   
"You can't." Make sure you take her to Holby General though won't we. We work there. Can I just give her a quick kiss?"  
"Ok. But hurry."   
"Please don't leave me. I love you so much." Serena kissed Bernie gently on the lips and got out of the ambulance. Please God. Please don't take her away from me she thought to herself as she watched the Ambulance drive away.


	15. Chapter 15

As they arrived at Holby General. Bernie was whisked straight off to be checked over.   
"Serena darling?" Her mum said as her and the kids entered the hospital.   
"Mum."   
"Oh sweetheart I am so glad you're alright." Adrienne wrapped her arm around Serena.   
"Bernie isn't. I'm gonna lose her mum. I know I am." Serena cried.   
"No you're not. Bernie is a fighter."   
"Here sweetheart. I've brought the twins buggy. Put them in here." Serena's dad said as he took Lucas off Serena and popped them both in the buggy.   
"Serena. We need to get you the little one's checked out." Raf said as he came to meet them.   
"I'm fine just check the twins over. I want to get to Bernie."   
"Serena I need to check you all out. Come on." Serena followed Raf onto AAU and into one of the side rooms. Raf checked the twins over and they were absolutely fine. "Your turn now. Hop on the bed." Serena kissed both the babies and put them back into their buggy. And got on the bed.   
"There is really no need for this. Just let me go to Bernie. Please Raf. I need to know how she is."   
"She's in the best hand's Serena. You know that."   
"I want to be with her. I can't lose her Raf."   
"Let me check you and then i will go and see how she is OK."   
"Ok just hurry up."   
"Yes boss." Raf smiled as she checked Serena over.   
"Have you finished now?"   
"Yes."   
"Good let me go to Bernie now Raf please."   
"Let me go and see what's happening." Raf squeezed Serena's hand and left the room. 

"What's taking him so long." Serena said as she paced the room. "Something is seriously wrong I just know it is."   
"You don't know that." Adrienne said as she put her arm around Serena.   
"You didn't see her when they brought her out of the house. She was out of it mum."   
"Serena."   
"Henrick is she alright?"   
"She has inhaled quite a lot of smoke and she isn't breathing too good on her own. So I have put her into an induced coma for now. Just till she gets a bit stronger."   
"I want to see her. I want to see my wife."   
"Ok."   
"Mum will you come with me please?"   
"Cause I will."  
"Dad, will you watch the twins for me?"   
"Cause I will baby."   
"Thanks. Serena took her mum's hand in hers as they walked out of the room. 

Serena stood at the door with her mum and looked through the glass first before going into the room.   
"I'll leave you to it. Just buzz if you need me." Henrik smiled as he left.   
"Thanks. Hey my gorgeous girl." Serena walked up to the bed and held Bernie’s hand. "Oh god mum. She looks so helpless lying there. I wish it was me in that bed and not her."   
"Don't say that."   
"But I do."   
"And I would be here having the same conversation with Bernie."   
"I love you so much." Serena whispered in Bernie’s ear and kissed her forehead. "Please don't leave me and our babies. I can imagine my life without you. And I don't want to."   
"I'm gonna leave you two alone." Adrienne said as she kissed Serena on the head and went outside the room.   
"You are the only person I have ever loved. I have only ever wanted to be with you. I remember the first time I saw you. You were kissing someone else at the bus stop. And my god I didn't even know you and I was so jealous. I pretend I didn't like you at first. Can you remember?" Oh Bernie please wake up. I need to hear your voice. I need to hear you tell me that you love me again. Because I love you. And our babies love you." Serena sobbed as she lifted Bernie’s hand and kissed it softly.


	16. Chapter 16

Serena stayed by Bernie’s side holding her hand. Her mum and dad had taken the twins back to their house as they were getting tired and grouchy. Serena nodded off and was woken by Donna coming in to do Bernie’s observations.   
"Sorry did I wake you?"   
"It's OK."  
"Why don't you go home and get some proper rest."   
"I'm not leaving her."   
"I thought you should know the police have been on the phone wanting a statement from you."   
"They can come. Not that I can tell them much."   
"I'll give em a ring."   
"Thanks. Any chance of a cup of tea?"   
"Course there is. I'll bring you one."   
"Cheers."Serena stood up and stoked Bernie’s hair." I miss you. Please Bernie please don't leave me. Oh God I know I'm not a religious person and praying isn't really my thing. But please don't take her away from me. I need her and our babies need their Momma. And we love her so much." Serena cried as she rested her head on Bernie’s." I love you so much. I have always loved you and I always will."   
"Is it alright to come in?" Serena's mum said as she knocked on the door.   
"Oh mum." Serena wrapped her arms around her mum and hugged her as she sobbed.   
"It's OK you let it all out darling. Mum's here. I've got you."   
"Where's my babies?"   
"There with your dad. He said to leave them with him."   
"I want to see them."   
"I'll text him and get him to bring them in."   
"Thanks.   
"Serena the police are here."   
"Ok." 

"Mrs Wolfe I'm Detective Inspector Richmond I just want to ask you a few questions if that's alright."   
"Fine. I can't tell you much I'm afraid."   
"Do you want to go somewhere else?"   
"No can we do this here. I don't want to leave my wife."   
"Of course. So can you tell us what happened."   
"We erm we went to bed about 10.30 as Bernie had to get up for work. I was woken up at 12.15 by one of my babies crying. That's when I smelt the smoke."   
"Then what happened?"   
"Me and Bernie went and grabbed the twins and tried to get out. And that's it. I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore."   
I have had a word with the Chief Fire Officer and he said that the fire started at your front door. He thinks this was done on purpose."  
"You mean someone set fire to my daughters house.?" Serena's mum said.   
"It looks like it."   
"Who would do such a thing.?"  
"That's what we want to know. Mrs Wolfe is there anyone who you think would want to hurt you and your family?"   
"Not like this no."   
"But there is someone?"   
"My ex boyfriend who I was with a long time ago. Has been working here for a few days. He was saying that he wants me back. And yesterday he tried… he tried to force himself on me."   
"He did what." Adrienne said angrily.   
"You mean he tried to rape you?" Serena nodded.   
"I am gonna kill Edward Campbell."  
"Is that his name Edward Campbell?"   
"Yes."  
"Do you know where we can find him?"  
"I have no idea."   
"Leave it with us. I will let you know what's happening. We'll leave you to it."   
"Thank you." 

"Your dad is gonna hit the roof when he hears about this."   
"When I hear about what." George said as he stood at the door.   
"Mum will tell you. Hello." Serena sat down and took the twins out of their buggy and hugged them both.   
"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"   
"Come on I'll take you for a coffee and tell you. Do you want anything?"   
"No thanks. I've got everything I need right here." Serena kissed the twins. "Bernie, Lucas and Evelyn have come to see you."   
"Mam Mam Mam." Evelyn babbled as she tried to get to Bernie.   
"No sweetheart you can't go to Momma. I want to give Momma a hug too baby." Serena held the twins close to her sobbed.


	17. Chapter 17

Bernie had been in a coma for 5 days and Serena has never left her side. The police had arrested Edward and he was sent to prison on remand.   
"Hi sweetheart." Adrienne said as she walked into the room.   
"Hi mum."   
"Serena, you need to come back with me and have a proper sleep love."   
"I don't want to leave her mum."   
"You're not gonna be in any fit state to help Bernie when she comes round if you are tired. Come on darling let's go home. You can have a nice hot bath. Get some decent food inside of you and get a few hours sleep. Plus the twins are missing their Mummy."   
"I'm missing them too."   
"Come on love." Adrienne smiled as she held out her hand. Serena took her mum's hand and stood up.   
"I'm just going back to mums for a bit baby. I won't be long. I love you." Serena bent over and kissed Bernie on top of her before leaving the room. 

"You go and sit in the lounge and I'll make you something to eat ok." Adrienne said as they got in the house.   
"I'm really not that hungry mum."   
"You have to eat something. Now do as your old mum says and go and sit down with your babies."   
"Thanks mum." Serena kissed Adrienne on the cheek and went into the lounge. "Hi babies." She said as she went up to the twins who were in their bouncy chairs glued to the TV. Serena pulled the chairs round to face her. George helped her get the twins out of the chairs and sat them both on Serena's knee.   
"I leave you three alone." He said as he left the lounge. "Mummy has missed you both so much. I'm sorry I haven't been around much but I had to stay with Momma cause she's poorly. It's a good job you haven't got a clue what's going on."   
"Their Momma will soon be back with you all." Adrienne said as she came into the lounge.   
"I hope so."   
"Dinner ready. Do you want me to bring it in here for you?"   
"No I'll come to the table. Can you grab one of these for me please?"   
"Course come here Evelyn. Come to Grandma." Adrienne said as she took her off Serena and they all went into the kitchen. 

After Serena had a bath and a sleep she went straight back to hospital. When she walked onto AAU Henrick walked straight up to her.   
"Are you alright?"   
"Yes. Mum made me go home for a bit to have a kip and some food."   
"She did right. So we have just done Bernie’s observation again and we are happy with them. So we are going to try and bring her round."   
"When?"   
"Today. We thought we should wait till you came back."   
"Thanks. So do you think she's strong enough?   
"We'll soon find out when we bring her round. I'll go and get Raf and I'll see you in there."   
"Ok." Serena walked into the room and held Bernie’s hand. "Hi gorgeous. Henrick says he is going to bring you round. Please breathe and yourself and open your eyes for me. I need you to be alright." Henrick and Raf came in and started to extubate Bernie and remove her from the machines. Serena stood by watching on nervously. Bernie began to gag as they removed the tube from her throat.   
"It's OK baby." Serena walked closer to Bernie and held her hand. "Everything's gonna be OK. Bernie open your eyes for me please."   
"One thing at a time Serena. She is breathing for herself. That's a start. All her Obs still look good. She will open her eyes soon I'm sure. Raf I want Bernie on 15 minutes observations please."   
"Will do."   
"We'll leave you alone for a bit."   
"Thanks. Bernie can you hear me? I miss you. The twins miss you. Please baby. Please open your eyes for me." Serena cried as she rested her head on Bernie’s hand and closed her eyes. Serena must have fallen asleep because she didn't hear Raf come in to do Bernie’s Obs. Serena woke up to someone gently stroking her hair.   
"Bernie." She said as she lifted her head.   
"Serena." Bernie said groggily as Serena cried with happiness.


	18. Chapter 18

"You're… You're awake." Tears rolled down Serena's face as she went closer to Bernie.   
"Serena.. I… I Love you."   
"I love you too." Serena stroked Bernie’s face and wiped a tear away that was falling down her face. "I thought I'd lost you. I was so scared. I never want to go through anything like that again." Serena cried as she buried her head in Bernie’s neck.   
"I'm sorry." Bernie kissed Serena on the head. "Our babies."  
"They are fine. They are with my mum and dad."  
"I want to see them."   
"Ok I'll ring up and tell mum to bring them in."   
"Ring now." Bernie grabbed Serena's hand and kissed it.   
"I will." Serena got her phone out of her bag and dialed the number. "Shall I put the phone on loudspeaker?"  
"Please."   
"Hi sweetie are you OK?"   
"Yes mum there is someone who wants to talk to you."   
"Hello Adrienne."   
"Oh my God. Bernie."   
"Yes."   
"Oh am I glad to hear your voice.George Bernie’s awake."  
"Thank god for that. We have all missed you so much darling." George said.   
"Thanks George."   
"Mum can you bring the kids in please? Bernie wanted to see them."  
"Of course we can. We will be there soon."   
"Ok mum. She won't be long." Serena smiled as she put her phone on the bed.   
"You're so beautiful."   
"So are you." Serena put her face up to Bernie’s and kissed her gently on the lips.   
"Kiss me again. Properly." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie again. Bernie put her tongue into Serena's mouth as they both moaned into the kiss.   
"Don't you ever leave me Bernie Wolfe." Serena said as she looked into her eyes.   
"I won't. You don't get rid of me easily."   
"I don't ever want to get rid of you not ever. You and the twins are my entire life. I cannot imagine my life without you." Serena rubbed her nose against Bernie’s and kissed her softly on the lips. 

"Is it OK to come in?" Adrienne said as she knocked on the door.   
"Of course it is mum." Adrienne and George walked into the room with the twins in their buggy. Bernie’s face lit up when she saw them.   
"My babies. I want to hold them"   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes." Serena took Lucas out first and placed him by Bernie’s side. Before taking Evelyn out and putting her in her other arm. "Hello my beautiful babies." Tears rolled down both Bernie’s and Serena's face. "They are getting so big."  
"They both like their food that's why." George laughed. "It's so good to see you Bernie." Adrienne kissed Bernie on the head. "You gave us all quite a fright."   
"Sorry."   
"We'll go for a coffee and leave you four alone for a bit."   
"Thanks mum."   
"Serena, do we know how the fire started yet?"   
"Yes we do. It was Edward he started the fire."   
"What. Why would he do that to us. Especially with our babies in the house?"   
"Because he is an idiot. But the police have got him and he is in prison on remand."   
"He better stay in there as well or I will kill him."   
"I don't think he will be getting out. Not for a long time anyway."   
"Lucas had fallen asleep. You always could get him to sleep."   
"Do you want to put him in the buggy?"   
"Come here little man." Serena picked Lucas up and gave him a kiss as she put him in the buggy and wrapped him up with his blanket.   
"We make beautiful babies don't we?"   
"We sure do. That's because you're beautiful."   
"So are you." Serena sat down and held Bernie’s hand. 

When Adrienne and George came back both twins were fast asleep in their buggy.   
"I think we better get these two home and in bed." Adrienne said.   
"Ok. Why don't you come with us love. Have an early night."   
"I'm was going to stay a bit longer."   
"Your mums right Serena. Get yourself home. Get your pajamas on and chill out on the sofa for a bit."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes I'm gonna go to sleep myself am shattered now."   
"Ok." Serena bent down and kissed Bernie. "I'll come back tomorrow."   
"You better. I love you."   
"I love you too. Ring me if you want me."   
"I will." Serena waved and blew Bernie a kiss as she pushed the twins out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Serena went back to her mum and dad's. Fed the kids and put them in the bath.   
"Do you want me to put them to bed for you sweetheart? Adrienne said as they all sat in the lounge.   
"It's alright mum. I'll do it. I think I'm gonna have them in with me tonight anyway."  
"Ok love." Serena said goodnight to her mum and dad and took the twins up to bed. She laid them down beside her and held them both close. Kissed them both on their chubby cheeks.   
"Me and Momma love you both so much. I am gonna get someone in to do our house and we will be back in soon. Then we can all be together again. I promise I will never ever let anyone hurt you two or your Momma again." Evelyn snuggled closer to Serena. Evelyn stuck her thumb into her mouth. As she began to close her eyes." Are you not tired little man?" Serena smiled as she brought Lucas closer to her.   
"Mom Mom Mom." Lucas gabbled.   
"Well done little man. Momma will be back home soon. When she gets a bit stronger. Serena kissed him as they both closed their eyes and went to sleep. 

Serena woke up the next morning and saw Lucas had crawled upon her and fallen asleep on her. Lucas opened his eyes and looked up at Serena.   
"Morning my beautiful boy." Serena whispered as she kissed Lucas on his head. Serena put her arms around Lucas and sat up in bed. Evelyn soon started to stir and crawled up next to Serena and Lucas. "Morning gorgeous. Shall we go and Momma today?"   
"Mom Mom Mom."   
"Come on let's get you two fed and dressed then."   
"Can I come in?" Adrienne said as she knocked on the door.   
"Yes course."   
"Have you slept OK?"   
"Like a log. Mum can you just grab Lucas while we go downstairs please?"   
"Sure. Come to Grandma little guy." Adrienne squeezed Lucas as they all went downstairs. Serena sat the twins down in their high chairs and put their breakfasts in front of them.   
Evelyn held her out her spoon with cereal on and put it to Serena's mouth.   
"Are you feeding Mummy? Thank you."   
"What time are you going to the hospital?   
"When I have got ready and got these two washed and dressed."   
"Why don't you leave the kids here with me and your dad today."   
"Why?"   
"So you and Bernie can have some time on your own."   
"Thanks but no. I'm taking them with me. Bernie will want to see them anyway."   
"Ok love." Adrienne reached out and squeezed Serena's hand as they finished breakfast. 

"Look, it's Momma." Serena said to the twins as she stood at the door.   
"Hi. Bernie held out her arms as Serena walked up to her and hugged her.  
"You look a bit better today."   
"I don't feel too bad actually considering. How have my babies been?"   
"They are just fine. Hey Lucas said his first word last night." Serena said as she took him out of the buggy and passed him to Bernie. "He said Mom."   
"He did huh. You clever boy." Bernie kissed Lucas. Serena took Evelyn out of the buggy too and sat her on her knee. "Pass me Evelyn too."   
"Are you sure."   
"Yes I'm sure.   
"I had them in with me last night."   
"Are you two looking after Mummy for me."  
"They have."   
"I can't wait to get out and be with my family."   
"Me either. But you have to get stronger first."   
"I can recoup better at your parents with you and our kids."   
"Bernie. We are both doctors. You of all people should know that you are not ready to leave the hospital yet."   
"Can't blame a girl for trying though can you."   
"No. Me and the kids will come and see you every day."   
"You promise."   
"I promise. I love you."   
"I love you. And I love you two." Bernie kissed the twins and hugged them.


	20. Chapter 20

1 year later

Edward had been sent to prison for a maximum of ten years. Bernie, Serena and the twins were back in their own home. Bernie had gone back to work 6 months since after having a little sabbatical to recover probably. Serena was still looking after the kids and loving it.   
"BERNIE BRING MADAM UP HERE PLEASE." Serena shouted from upstairs.   
"Evelyn, come on bathtime."   
"No." Evelyn climbed down off Bernie’s knee and ran off.   
"Evelyn. Come on.   
"Momma no." She said as she crawled under the kitchen table.   
"Come out you little bugger."   
"You naughty Momma."   
"You're naughty Lady. Mummy's coming down now."   
"Bernie what are you doing on the floor?" Serena said as she stood at the kitchen door with Lucas on her hip.   
"Evelyn has decided she doesn't want a bath tonight."  
"Evelyn Louisa Wolfe, get out from under that table now."   
"Don't want to."   
"Then you won't want to go to the park tomorrow and play on the swings will you."   
"I do." Evelyn poked her head out from under the table.   
"Then get your butt up the stairs please." Evelyn crawled out and stood in front of Serena. "Thank you. Lucas you stay down here with Momma. Come on you Madam." Evelyn held Serena's hand as they went upstairs.   
"Momma."   
"What little guy."   
"Me have hot chocolate please."   
"Give me a cuddle and a kiss first." Bernie picked the little lad up as Lucas put his arms around Bernie and kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her tightly. 

After Evelyn had eventually had her bath and got her pajamas on. All four of them sat on the sofa watching TV. Evelyn and Lucas were drinking their hot chocolates before bed.   
"Done mummy." Evelyn said as she passed her cup to Serena.   
"Thank you sweetheart."  
"Mummy we play now."   
"No we are not playing tonight. It's nearly time for bed."   
"I'm not sleepy."   
"I think you're telling fibs."  
"No I not."   
"You haven't had a nap today lady. You must be tired. I know I am."   
"You tired?"   
"Yes darling."  
"And Lucas is. He has fallen asleep on Momma look?" Bernie smiled as she kissed the little boy on his head as he snuggled into Bernie. "I think I'll take him up Serena."   
"I'll come with you. This little girl is going to bed too. Come on gorgeous up to bed." Serena picked Evelyn up. They all went into Lucas's bedroom first and put him in bed. Serena and Bernie gave him a kiss goodnight.   
"Evelyn give Lucas a kiss goodnight?" Serena leaned Evelyn over as she kissed him on the cheek.   
"Night Lucas."   
"Good girl. Let's get you to bed now." Serena put her in bed and covered her up. 

"You sleep a me Mummy?"   
"No not tonight. You're a big girl now you can sleep on your own."   
"Give me a kiss baby." Bernie kneeled down and kissed Evelyn. "Night sweetheart."   
"Night Momma." Evelyn reached out and gave Bernie a hug. Serena kissed Evelyn and hugged her.   
"I'm going for shower love."   
"Alright. Night baby girl. I love you."   
"Wov you Mummy." Evelyn held Serena's face in her chubby hands and pulled her head down to kiss her. "My Mummy." Evelyn said as she started to close her eyes.   
"Yes I'm your Mummy." Serena smiled as she kissed Evelyn again before leaving the room. Serena went into the bedroom her and Bernie shared and got undressed for bed. As Bernie came out of the bathroom she saw Serena sitting up in bed.   
"Are we having an early night too." Bernie said as she raised her eyebrows.   
"Yes to sleep. So any ideas you have got in your head. You can just get them out afraid."   
"Spoil sport." Bernie climbed into bed and pulled Serena close to her.   
"We have been through so much in the past year haven't we?"  
"We have and it's only made us stronger."   
"And you know why don't you?"   
"No why?"   
"Because we were made for each other. Me and you. You are all I have ever wanted."   
"So are you. Everyone who I love is under this roof. I love you and our kids more than anything in this world."   
"And we love you." Serena kissed Bernie as they both wrapped their arms around each other and closed their eyes.


End file.
